1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface for electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method of downloading a compatible computer program to interface with a particular type of electronic device.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Today, various personal electronic devices provide users with different types of specialized information. Such devices are often portable, handheld devices, which include a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen and keypad. They typically contain a specialized user interface, or viewer application for presenting data to the user and helping the user interact with the available data.
A typical example of such devices is a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver that provides information regarding a user's location. Another example is a portable sensor for measuring physiological data, e.g., a jogger's pulse. Also, in addition to its telecommunication functionality, a mobile phone displays specialized information regarding its battery level and signal strength.
A person using more than one of these devices will be carrying around redundant sets of hardware. For example, to use multiple personal devices, the person will likely need to carry around multiple screens and keypads. This can be impractical for the user. Also, providing the same hardware for multiple electronic devices increases the costs of the devices.